fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario Legacy (Remake)/Full Story
This is the full story of Paper Mario Legacy (Remake). ---- CHAPTER 1: THE ADVENTURE BEGINS The game begins with a Storybook on a table being opened by an unknown person. The person explains to the audience that long ago, a few years before time and space where born, there was only one thing in the universe: the 12 Time Stars, all of which where made to keep balance in Time-Space. As the Universe grew, so did the Stars power, and this lead to a lot of people seeking it out. All of them failed, but humanity never stopped trying. Then, one day, the unthinkable happened: It was found by a rookie wizard by complete accident. The rookie used it's power to become more powerful, only to accidentally spread them through time and space. This is where it all begins.... The game then cuts to the Mario Brothers relaxing in there home, playing some Mario Kart. Luigi comments how it's been 2 years since there last adventure and that it's been awfully boring now. Suddenly the door rings, and Mario gets up to go answer the door. Parakarry is handing out mail, and hands some to the bros and leaves. They open it and, to there surprise, it was a message from Goombella, telling them that she moved in and asking if they wanted to come over for some Brunch. You get a yes or no option, but pressing no only has a message pop up: "Well, too bad, you need to press yes to proceed. You wanna play the game, right?" Once you select yes, the bros make way. After some gameplay later, you arrive at Goombellas house, who greets the bros by kissing Mario on the cheek and introducing herself to Luigi. Before they can go inside, however, an explosion is suddenly heard over at the Castle. With no hesitation, Mario runs off to the castle as Goombella sighs and Luigi runs after him. Luckily, once they arrived, it was nothing big: the Princess just accidentally blew up her oven. As they put out the fire, the bros see that Wario is also here. After he insults them, think they where "out of shape" he challenges the bros to a fight. After a tutorial and a beatdown, Wario admits that he was wrong and leaves. CHAPTER 2: RISE OF CLOCKSTOP After the fight, the Bros get invited by Peach to eat brunch in her castle. They agree and they, along with Goombella, come in and start to eat. However, before they could even start, a large rip was heard. After a few seconds of silence, suddenly a portal appered and a bunch of Goombas flood the Castle. The Princess and Toadsworth retreat outside as Mario, Luigi, and Goombella fight off the Goombas. Eventually, they make it out and regroup with the others as they watch the Castle get overrunned by Goombas. Worried, Peach comes up with the idea for Goombelle to go in and figure out whats going on. She does and figures out that this was the work of someone named Blockrock. Suddenly, a booming voice yells "IT'S CLOCKSTOP!!!" and a mysterious figure arives in front of them. He introduces himself as Clockstop, the strongest time wizard in the universe. He claims he summoned all of these Goombas into the Castle, and that he has full control over the Time Stars. He then demonstrates his power by summoning Bowser, who questions what the heck is going on. Clockstop commends Bowser to attack...but Bowser just knocks Clockstop out, saying that he takes orders from no one. He then looks at the bros and decides to destroy them while he's here anyways. Cue a fight with the big man himself. After Bowser is defeated, Clockstop impressions Bowser inside an energy cell. He then admits that he doesn't have 100% control over the Time Stars and that he may or may not had accidentally spread them across Time and Space. He then quickly states that he'll find them and use them to rule the universe. He then makes a portal and travels to the first Stars location. Toadsworth, in a panic, tells Mario that these stars could very well destroy everything if he doesn't get them back. Right before Mario hops in, however, Luigi says that this is too big even for him, and that he and Goombella are coming too. Mario nods, and the three hop into the portal. CHAPTER 3: A ROCK AND A HARD PLACE (IN TIME) Upon exiting the Portal, the trio end up in a jungle. After looking around for a bit they finally stumble across a Lakitu and a Goomba doing nothing but grunting. When approched, the Lakitu then started talking in an odd way, introducing itself as "Lurkytu" and his friend as "Garmba". Goombella reconizes that pattern of speech from her reasurch and realizes that they're in the Cavemen era. Larkytud then tells them that he'll take them back to there village, and the two join your party. They then lead you to the village while two figures watch them. They where Jr. Troopa and the Goomba King, given orders by ClockStop to kill the heroes. Once they arive at the "Stone Village", they are greated by Toadsworth the 1st, the ancestor of Toadsworth, and are given a tour of the Village. As they are, however, Jr. Troopa and Goomba King enter and demand where the "big hairy jerks" are. They get angry over the Cavemens weird way of talking, so Goomba King sicks them with Goombas. Meanwhile, back with the Gang, they finish up the tour and they explain the situation to Toadsworth. He understands and even shows them the 1st Time Star. However, them Goombas attack the group and kidnap Toadsworth and hold the rest of the Stone Village hostage. The gang go to save them. After rescuing all of the Cavemen, Mario and the gang go up to face Jr. Troopa and Goomba King themselves. Both baddies got really angry upon seeing Mario again, and agree that they can have they're friend (Toadsworth the 1st) back if they can beat the two's combined powers. And by that they mean King Goomba doing the work as Jr. Troopa hides behind him and occasionally heals him. They then go to battle and they eventually defeat the duo. Jr. Troopa makes a run for it as King Goomba just accepts defeat as the Cavemen take him to "Cave Jail". Toadsworth the 1st thanks them and gives them the 1st Star. Then, a portal opens and the group jump in. CHAPTER 4: MEDIEVIL BEINGS Category:Subpages